Lost for Years
by CerberusBuddy
Summary: Commander Shepard and the Normandy are going to respond to a distress call of synthetics holding helpless people hostage, but the adventure is not at all what Shepard thought it would be. Meanwhile HK-47 is trying to release his master of the stasis that the old Emperor of the Sith put him in. His master of course is once Jedi then Sith then Jedi again. His name is Revan.
1. Chapter 1

"Lost for Years"  
Chapter 1

"Disengaging FTL drives" Flight LT Jeff Moreau was known for his attitude but even he did not know why Shepard wanted to respond to a distress call of hostages that they didn't even know if it was real and if it was, was it even geth?

"We are here to save people, Joker. No matter who it is and what is holding them." Shepard said.

"I just don't like going somewhere and not knowing for sure what we are up against"

"We'll be fine, Joker. I doubt any other synthetics can match up against geth."

But Joker still wasn't convinced. Where they were was unknown. He didn't even know if they were in the Milky Way. No relays were used to get here it was like no one would know if they went missing. The planet was dark and even Joker knew that bad things were coming. The horizon was blacker than night and about every 30 seconds and hude strike of purple lightning would hit and light up the sky.

"EDI do you have any idea where we are?" Joker asked hesitantly.

"The Alliance is unaware of this planet's presence. I am unable to contact them."

"Can't you hack in something and find out?"

"There is nothing to hack in Jeff. It as if the planet is cut off from communications. I do detect several synthetic lifeforms on this planet. I do not know what kind though."

"WHAT!? I knew it wasn't geth"

"Something is interfering with my sensors. I do not know what."

"Well this planet is full of unknowns."

Shepard already didn't like the planet, but he was going to save these people no matter the cost.

"Garrus, Tali are you two ready?" Shepard asked.

"Yes Shepard" Tali responded.

"Always", Garrus replied.

"We don't know what we will face on this world. Intel says that many synthetics are holding people hostage. They are not geth. Stay sharp." Shepard said.

That's when he saw a woman who looked like death.

"Ma'am are you alright?" Shepard asked worried.

"Of course. Get off me." the woman said grudgingly.

"What is this place?" Shepard asked.

"This is Dromund Kaas" the woman said.

And with that she walked off.

HK-47 was trying. He had tried everything to get his master free of stasis. He even captured the best scientists from the outer rim. He even sent out the distress call to other sectors. Even galaxies maybe hoping to get his master out of here. He had seen a ship of unknown make land hoping it was scientists or someone useful, but he saw it was not. Seeing guns reminded him of the old days and his old ways.

"Statement: If they aren't scientists then there is only one answer. The meatbags must die."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Revan did not know where he was. Revan did not know when it was. All he knew is that the Emperor had stopped fighting. He had experienced it all in his fight with the emperor.  
The heartbreak was the one he always thought of but he knew the betrayal caused it. If Scourge hadn't turned on them he would have seen Bastilia again and saw his new son. Also Meetra and T3 were gone. Taken. Revan had hoped they found the light and were not lost in the eternal darkness. He could still think but did not know what was happening where his body was. That's when he felt it a disturbance in the force. It was nothing he had ever felt before. A being was approaching him of great strength but it was not of the force. What was it? Who was it? Revan had no way of knowing. He only hoped he would either be brought back or die soon. The latter being the best choice.

Shepard was puzzled. Was the woman ignorent of her appearence? Was she even human? Shepard had to know. He caught up to the woman and suddenly he felt as if his body was being disentigrated. All he could see was lightning. He didn't know if he was dead. Did Tali make it? Did Garrus make it? What about the Normandy? When he woke Tali was standing over Garrus.

"Is he alright?" Shepard asked.

"Oh Keelah Shepard I thought you were dead." Tali said happily.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"That woman. I don't know how but she hit us with an electrical charge of some kind. Garrus here took the worst of it."

"I saw lightning. But how could that be?"

"I don't know. My people have worked with all kind of electrical devices but never seen anyone control lightning."

Garrus then started coughing. He started writhing in pain.

"Get him back to the ship. Let Dr. Chakwas take a look at him. I have to find out what's going on." Shepard said.

"Ok. I will but be careful. There is something amiss here. Keelah se'lai."

With that Shepard pulled out his M-99 Widow to get a look through the scope. He saw 2 mechs or some type of machine guarding a big grey door into some building. He knew that had to be where the hostages were. He advanced but knew to stick to cover in case they were hostile. He had about got to the front of the door when he heard an announcement over a speaker.

"Exclamation: Organic meatbag presence deteched. HK's assassination protocols granted. As much as I hate it take him alive."

HK couldn't stand taking someone alive it was against his programming. But ever sense they landed his master had been reacting to some outside stimuli. Who was this man? It couldn't be a coincidence. This man could help him get his master back and for that HK would ignore his programming. It is what his master would want. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revan didn't know what was going on. He wasn't realeased from the stasis, but for some reason whenever that man got close he felt more alive. What could this mean? Revan knew the individual was strong, but again there was no Force around him. He needed this man and he knew HK would hate it, but he needed him to live.

Shepard didn't know what he had gotten himself into. These machines were shooting some type of blue laser. What were these weapons? Whoever was the leader had commanded these machines to not kill he could hear that clearly but why were they firing? He then looked through the scope on his sniper rifle and took down one, but then another would come out of the center door. That's when he felt it. It wasn't pain, but he whole body felt weak. That's when he collapsed.

When Shepard awoke all he saw were machines. Then the one he figured was the leader appeared. He was a brown-orange similar to the many dirt roads on Earth.

"Query: Who are you. I see you are no Jedi, but why would my master react to a meatbag like you?" the leader said.

"What? I could ask you the same question. What are you?" Shepard asked confused.

"Statement: I am HK-47. Assassination droid and loyal servant of my master the Jedi Revan."

"You keep saying Jedi. What is that?"

"Commentary: I would assume that a heavily armed meatbag such as yourself would know what a Jedi is. Or are you from another galaxy where ignorence is welcomed? Well no matter we shall find out shortly. In the meantime you will help me."

Shepard knew this machine was evil. He could tell that it was a fully functioning AI like the geth, but actually had a voice with a accent not unlike of Earth. He had no intention of helping him though.

"Why should I help you?" Shepard asked.

"Threat: If you don't I will blast you to bits. Actually if it were my decision I would have killed you on sight. But, I feel that you can help my master." HK said.

"Who is he again?"

"Statement: His name is Revan. Don't worry he is a force of good. Ever sense you arrived he has been reacting to stimuli. I need you to release him."

"If I help you will you release the hostages?"

"Extrapulation: They would be dead already if I knew my master would allow it, but yes you can have them."

HK then escorted Shepard to a central corridor of some kind. In the middle there was a man who was floating in midair notably unconscious. He was help in place by some kind of forcefield. Was it biotics? Shepard knew that if he asked that all he would get was terms he had no meaning for like Jedi.

"I'm no expert with this. What can I..."

Suddenly, the room went dark. The man in the middle was grunting in pain it sounded like. Was he dying? Shepard felt a great pressure on his mind. He fell to the ground screaming. He looked up. It hurt. But he saw that the forcefield or whatever was gone and the man was in a kneeling position. The man arose and Shepard could stand also the pain in his head, gone.

"Extrapulation: Its good to see you back master." HK said.

"Hello. HK. I can only imagine what you did to get me out of there." Revan said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shepard had never seen anything like it before. This man had somehow gotten in his head and released himself. How was this possible?

"Who are you?" Shepard asked.

"I have had many names. Some good. Some bad. I have seen the bad and the good in the universe. But people just call me Revan."

"So Revan, will you release the hostages now?"

"Hostages? What hostages?"

"Statement: It was necessary for me to capture the finest minds in the universe to secure you release." the droid said.

"So you just took them against their will. How? Wait! I don't want to know. Just release them."

"As you wish master." HK then left to escort the hostages to a transport.

"How did you get out?" Shepard asked.

"I fed off you power to get out. You are the strongest being I have ever seen without the force since Carth Onasi."

"Force? What's that?"

"Surely you aren't serious? Or are you? Wait I see you are from another galaxy where the Force does not exist. This is most strange."

"Well thank you for the hospitality. But I should go."

"Yes I understand you are meant for greater things than talking with me. Don't waste your power."

As Shepard walked out and left in his ship. HK came back.

"Extrapulation: You are going to tell him what he did?"

"He didn't need to know. He is meant for more." Revan said.

"Exclamation: Although I understand. I bet he would have liked to know that he was Force sensative and you could have took him on as your apprentice."

"Why would I."

"Statement: Unknown master. I will leave you then."

Revan then stood looking out the window. Knowing that Shepard will save his galaxy.

"I couldn't have taken him as an apprentice. He is meant for greater things, and we know what happens to people who follow me."

Revan then saw that familiar spirit he saw in his head constantly all those years. The one who followed him to Malachor V Meetra Surik.

"He will have his time" She said.


End file.
